The Christmas Present
by Noelle Joi
Summary: Zoey has a present for Chase...but he has to wait. ONE SHOT!


**The Christmas Present**

-One Shot-

It was the friday before Winter break. Zoey and her friends were in the girl's room having their own Christmas party since they missed the official one due to one of Quinn's exsperiment going terribly wrong, making them all pass out for a few hours. (BIG surprise, passing out was becoming a usual thing that everyone was used to becuase of Quinn's insane exsperiments.)

Everyone decided to spend only twenty dollars on each of their friends. Logan even bought his friends small gifts. Which was a big surprise because usually Logan was incredibly cheap and didn't buy anyone anything or he bought his friends each an insanely exspensive gift showing off how much money he had.

Logan got Lola a bouquet of rose. Lola got Nicole a gift certificate for the student store at PCA. Nicole got Quinn a new hairdryer, insisting that her hair would like amazing left alone if she only dried it every 3 hours. Quinn got Chase a book on Physics to read in his spare time over spring break (he laughed a little over that one but was grateful for the thought anyway). Chase got Zoey a little Christmas Teddy Bear dressed in plaid with a little scarf and hat to match, and Zoey got Chase...well that was the problem no one knew what Zoey got Chase. She said she would give it to him at midnight.

While Chase waited impatiently for midnight to roll around everyone started playing awesome games like Apples To Apples and Scattegories. Chase was completely distracted and lost every game they played. What could the surprise be? He was completely clueless. None of his guesses made sense. Like, why would Zoey get him a puppy? Than Chase started thinking about puppies. And how he wanted one. But he couldn't because of his mother's insane allergy to dogs and pretty much every other animal that had fur. She swelled up like an overgrown tomato. And one time he came home from his friend's house that had a new labroder puppy and as soon as he walked in his mom sneezed ten times in a row. So a puppy was out of the question.

"It's not a puppy is it?" Chase turned to Zoey as they sat together on the couch watching their roomates start to get in a fight over something stupid.

"Why would I get you a puppy?" Zoey looked at him and tried to restrain herself from laughing. She looked into his blueish green eyes. There was a sparkle that stood out in them whenever they talked.

"Well, I don't know. Your making me crazy here! I need to know!" Chase practicly shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You'll find out in 10 minutes. Quit making yourself crazy," Zoey gently touched his arm.

"Is it a bunny?" Chase asked, stroking his chin, obviously thinking way too hard.

"No," Zoey said frustrated with him,"And what makes you think it's an animal?"

"What about a fish? Is it a fish?" Chase ignored her last question.

"It's not a fish." Zoey rolled her eyes.

Chase looked at the clock,"Two more minutes."

"Yep." Zoey looked oddly nervous for some reason. Silent night came on the radio. Zoey started singing softly along with it. After the first verse Chase joined her and let his eyes close. They were sitting so close. He felt her thigh against his warming him and sending a warm shudder through his body. He loved her so much. If only he had the courage to tell her. If only there were words to describe the feelings he had for her.

"Chase, it's midnight!" Zoey stood up to her feet. Lola and Nicole exchanged excited glances. Michael and Logan looked just about as confused as Chase did, if not more.

"Oh! Where is it?" Chase looked up, excitedly from his peaceful state.

"Come on," Zoey grabbed his hand and led him to the door in front of the girl's lounge.

"Ok...now I'm confused." Chase looked at her and almost laughed. She looked so cute when she was out of breath.

"Look up," Zoey said softly. Chase did and hanging above the door was...miseltoe. Chase could do nothing but look at her. Without another word, Zoey pulled Chase to her and kissed him.

Chase stood there staring at her for what seemed like ten minutes,"Um...wow did you just kiss me?"

Zoey was silent and just stared into his eyes, falling more in love with them than ever, and handed him a box wrapped in silver wrapping paper with a red paper. Chase slowly opened the box and in it was her tekmate. It was on and the screen showed the message he had sent her nearly seven months ago. His jaw dropped to the floor. "I love you too, Chase Matthews," Zoey whispered softly.

Chase didn't need to know how she had gotten her tekmate to work or how long she had know his secret. All he knew was that there was not one ounce of doubt left that they weren't meant to be together. This-him and her- had never felt more right than anything he had ever felt.

"Merry Christmas," Chase whispered softly. They kissed once more and the two walked off to their seperate dorms but together they were thinking the same things. This was definatly the best christmas present received/given. And nothing would top that.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Did you like?**

**Review!**


End file.
